Promesse
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Elle lui avait fait promettre de continuer à vivre, mais comment pourraitil sans elle à ses côté ? Trad de Mrs Ronald Weasley


Me revoilà déjà avec une nouvelle histoire. Coup de coeur un peu triste mais qui rpouve à quel point nos deux médecins peuvent s'aimer.

* * *

**Promesse**

Elle était partout ; l'évidence de sa présence était partout oû il regardait. Ses affaires étaient toujours dispersées dans l'appartement, ses vêtements toujours accrochés à la porte, tout ce qui pouvait sugérer sa présence était dans cet endroit. C'était comme si l'appartement entier était figé dans le temps. Il regrettait de ne pas l'être aussi.

Plus que n'importe quoi, il regrettait de ne pas avoir sauvé ce dernier matin, de vraiment pouvoir arrêter le temps, les préservant pour toujours. Il ne savait pas. Comment le pourrait-il ? Comment pourrait-il savoir alors qu'elle partait, que ce serait leur dernier rire, leur dernier moment dans l'ignorance bienheureuse de la faiblesse de la vie ?

"Je serais à la maison vers sept heures, d'accord ?" Elle avança, laissant sa main à lui glisser dans son dos alors qu'elle prenait ses clés.

"D'accord." Il l'embrassa sur la joue, presque d'un air absent alors qu'il se tournait pour arranger sa cravate dans le miroir.

Elle s'arrêta à la porte, lui souriant légèrement, son sourire pour lui. Silencieusement, elle articula les mots alors que son sourire s'aggrandissait. Je t'aime.

Il lui répondit. Je t'aime aussi.

Si seulement il l'avait arrêté à cet insant.

Ils auraient du le savoir. Eux, plus que n'importe qui, avaient vu les tragédies de la vie, ils connaissaient le chagrin des victimes du à la perte d'un être cher, ils auraient du le savoir. Mais comme tout le monde, ils croyaient qu'ils avaient le temps. Avec cette cécité entêtée, ils croyaient qu'ils vivraient toujours ensemble, savourant les moments passés tous les deux. Ils croyaient qu'ils avaient l'eternité.

Ils se trompaient lourdement.

En une seconde, tout leur avait été arraché, ne laissant rien d'autre que le vide.

Ils lui avaient dit qu'il était chanceux. Il était chanceux d'avoir été là, d'avoir ces quelques précieuses minutes avec elle. Certaines personnes n'avaient même pas ça.

Avec une détermination féroce, il avait déterré chaque photographie qu'il avait d'elle, son image le fixant dans toutes les directions. C'était une douce torture. Elle lui souriait, dans l'innocence du moment, tellement réelle qu'il pouvait l'imaginer ici, assez près pour la toucher, avant qu'elle ne disparaîsse dans une vague de larmes.

Leur maison était vide, souvenir cruel d'une personne qui ne vivrait plus jamais là de nouveau. Il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de la douleur qu'ils apportaient, son odeur sur l'oreiller, l'image fugitive d'elle assise sur le sofa, se prélassant dans la baignoire, appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte. Il voulait se souvenir d'elle vivante. La douleur le lui permettait.

A la fin, elle ne lui cachait plus sa douleur. Elle se voyait clairement sur son visage, peinte sur sa peau d'un éclat rosé. Elle ne lui cachait pas sa peur, bien qu'elle l'atteignait jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Je ne veux pas mourir, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle se serrait dans les bras d'un homme qui ne pouvait pas la sauver.

Il avait fait des promesses qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir, lui assurant que tout irait bien, même lorsqu'ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas vrai. Malgré la douleur, elle trouvait du récomfort dans son étreinte, alors qu'il l'embrassait pour lui dire adieu. Au moment oû elle vit ses yeux, la douleur était plus forte que n'importe quelle blessure mortelle. Les mots sont venus facilement.

Je t'aime tellement.

Chase n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Il savait que cette perte avait touché durement Foreman également. Ils se récomfortaient l'un l'autre, pleurant la même femme. Mais sa perte ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle de Foreman. Il avait perdu sa meilleure amie. Robert avait perdu son amour, et avec elle, la plus grande partie de lui. Il avait perdu la femme avec qui il se réveillait le matin, la femme à qui il disait tout, la femme qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie. Excepté la fin, pas vrai ? Un simple fil d'or coupé par une rapide et cruelle lame.

C'était maladif, lui avait-on dit, vivre comme il le faisait. Ce n'était pas, en fait, vivre, ils se disputaient, passant des heures à fixer une simple photographie d'eux deux, souriant et amoureux. Tout quitter dans cette vie intacte, ne rien bougé, figé dans le temps oû elle vivait.

S'il ne vivait pas, et bien ça lui allait parfaitement. Il n'y avait plus de vie à vivre.

A sa stupeur, Eric trouva l'appartement intact, les affaires de Cameron toujours là oû elle se trouvait, un geste pour affirmer le fait qu'elle avait été là. Elle avait vécu.

"Hey Foreman." Comme il le faisait toujours, les yeux bleus de Chase le refroidir.

"Tu n'as rien changé."

"Non."

"Tu devrais..."

Il rie. "Quoi ? Tout changer ? Aller de l'avant ? Oublier ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es venu ici ? Mon dieu, je parie que Cuddy t'a envoyé après que House l'ai appelé, c'est ça ?"

"Elle l'a fait," admit-il. Après six mois à venir travailler, Chase avait disparu ces trois derniers jours, ne prenant aucun appel.

"Es-tu ici pour me consoler ?" Il rie à nouveau, une amertume évidente dans la voix. "Comment peux-tu, parmi tous les gens, me demander d'oublier ? Comment peux-tu t'attendre à ce que je l'oublie ?"

"Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier," dit-il doucement. "Je ne pourrais jamais. Mais tu dois vivre de nouveau. Tu ne peux pas te laisser mourir aussi."

Il s'effondra sur une chaise, fixant la fenêtre. "Tu sais, ce qu'elle m'a dit."

"Cameron ?"

"Elle m'a dit de ne pas laisser ça me tuer. Elle a dit que je devrais continuer à vivre sans elle." Il le regarda. "Pour elle, je le ferais. Pour toi, je le ferais."

"Tu dois vivre pour toi," lui dit-il.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour moi ici ?" demanda-t-il. Foreman ne pouvait répondre. A cet instant, l'homme devant lui n'était qu'un fantôme, voguant entre la vie et la mort, tiré dans deux directions par les deux personnes qu'il aimait. Eric partit. Il ne pouvait offrir aucun récomfort ici.

Une année passa, bien que cela aurait très bien pu être cent, pour ce que cela lui importait. Vivre, comme il avait tendance à le faire, continuer, le fait de ne pas pensée à sa disparition. Son anniversaire passa, Noël passa, chaque jour qui signifiait quelque chose pour eux passa sans elle. Personne ne l'avait vu ces jours-ci ; il était comme un condamné à mort.

Il continua à travailler, calmement, bien qu'il ne soit plus autant impliqué qu'auparavant, il ne faisait rien de plus que ce qu'il devait faire. Un jour, ils ont engagé quelqu'un pour la remplacer, une autre femme, qu'il connaissait à peine. Il ne parlait à presque plus personne.

Elle cherchait son amitié, seulement vaguement consciente de la femme qui était là avant elle, cette femme qui hantait les esprits de chacun dans le bureau qui était maintenant le sien. Elle le cherchait, mais ne le forçait jamais. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arrêta de répondre à ses appels un jour, ne faisant aucune apparitions ou n'ayant aucun contact avec personne, qu'elle demanda finalement.

Foreman fut celui qui lui expliqua.

"C'est l'anniversaire," dit-il tranquillement, regardant l'accueil de l'hôpital du deuxième étages, l'image d'un médecin aux cheveux bruns à l'esprit.

"De qui ?"

L'ignorance de la jeune femme le blessa amèrment. "Il y avait une femme avant toi, tu sais," dit-il, luttant pour ne pas être trop dur. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle ne pas savoir ?

"Le Dr Cameron."

Fixant avec mélancolie le lointain, Eric acquiesça. "Elle est... morte il y a un an aujourd'hui."

"Y'a-t-il un rapport avec le comportement froid du Dr Chase ?"

Foreman ferma les yeux, se souvenant des fois oû Chase était heureux, un sourire timide se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se souvenait combien ils avaient été heureux. "Ils étaient tous l'un pour l'autre, tu sais ?" dit-il en essuyant ses yeux, retenant ses larmes.

"Ils étaient... partenaires. Dans tous les sens du terme. Mon dieu, Chase... Chase n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Tu aurais du le connaître. Il était tellement heureux. Pas tout le temps, mais... tu voix, ils avaient l'habitude de se disputer tout le temps," dit-il, se souvenant de certaines de leurs disputes, il avait presque l'impression d'entendre leurs voix résonnées.

"Au début, ils ne se supportaient pas. Mais ils s'aimaient. Ca leur a pris du temps pour l'admettre, mais ils l'ont fait. Allison... elle a eut une vie difficile. Mais quand ils étaient ensemble... je n'ai jamais vu mon ami aussi heureux. Ils taient heureux," dit Foreman. "Si tu dois travailler avec Chase, tu dois comprendre ce qu'il a perdu. Lorsque Cameron est morte... une partie de lui a été enterrée avec elle."

La jeune femme pencha la tête doucement alors qu'elle assimilait les raisons qui poussaient Chase à refuser chaque demande. Elle était une intruse à ses yeux, remplaçant une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Encore. "Ca n'a pas de sens pour lui d'être tellement... tu vois."

Foreman secoua la tête. "Ca n'a pas de sens pour toi. Tout ce que tu dois comprendre c'est que Chase ne va jamais faire plus que ce qu'on lui demande de faire, il ne va jamais s'impliquer, ou te laisser entrer dans sa vie, et tu ne peux pas le repousser. Il n'a plus rien à donner."

Il soupira, son explication ouvrait la blessure que son ami avait laissé derrière lui. "Parfois, je crois que la seule raison qui l'inquiète c'est moi. Je suis tout ce qu'il a quitté. Ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que pour Chase, Cameron était tout. Et lorsqu'elle est partie, tout ce qui restait c'est ce que tu vois maintenant."

Il était seul. Foreman était dans son propre appartement. C'était probablement mieux. Il voulait être fort, voulait être capable d'être un bon ami ; il réussissait la plupart du temps, mais aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas sûr d'être assez fort pour ça.

La douleur s'était installée durant toute l'année comme un mal persistant, un trou béant qui par moment menaçait de l'engloutir. Debout devant sa tombe, c'était un de ces moments. Derrière ses yeux fermés, il se permettait de se souvenir de son rire, ses baisers, l'intelligence qui brillait dans ses yeux verts. Il pouvait presque l'entendre lui repprocher de ne pas mettre tout son coeur dans son travail, un coeur toujours en morceaux au milieu d'une intersection, sur le sol pavé glacial oû le sang avait coulé, il y a un an.

Allongé sur son lit la nuit, Chase respirait son odeur toujours imprégnée sur son oreiller. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait presque imagnier qu'elle était là, et la douleur revenait lorsqu'il voyait qu'il n'y avait rien. C'est la nuit qu'elle lui manquait le plus, lorsque tout était calme et silencieux, et il pouvait si facilement entendre sa voix dans sa tête, la sentir toucher sa peau. La nuit, il se permettait de pleurer, ressentant la douleur qui s'était abbatue sur lui ce jour là.

La nuit, il pouvait rêver.

Il avait l'habitude de rêver de souvenirs, de l'époque oû ils étaient heureux, vivants. Il savourait ces rêves qu'elle amenait dans sa vie, apportant une nouvelle douleur lorsqu'il se réveillait pour voir que rien n'était réel.

Ce soir, il rêva d'elle. De ce jour.

Il la tenait, mais elle ne répondait pas, n'ouvrait pas les yeux, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Il dit son nom, sa chanson, priant pour qu'un miracle la ramène à lui.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça," pleura-t-il.

Une voix vint de derrière lui. "Si tu peux." Elle se tenait au dessus de lui, propre et belle, un faible sourire sur les lèvres. "Et tu le feras." Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, caressant son visage doucement. Il pouvait le sentir. La sentir, et il réalisa à quel point ça lui manquait. "Tiens ta promesse," lui ordonna-t-elle. "Continue à vivre."

"Tu me manques," annonça-t-il, n'ayant pas le moins du monde honte de montrer ses émotions devant elle.

"Je sais. Et je te promets de te revoir bientôt. Maintenant promets-moi, Robert, que tu n'abandonera pas."

Mordant sa lèvre, il acquiesça. "Je te promets." Il attrapa sa main, recherchant le solidité dans son geste. "Je te promets de ne jamais t'oublier," un sanglot le força à arrêter. "Je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer." Il leva une main tremblante vers son visage, sentant sous ses doigts la peau lisse qui lui manquait tant.

"Tu ne peux pas arrêter d'aimer les autres à cause de moi."

"J'aime Foreman. C'est suffisant. Tu étais tout... Je ne veux rien de plus," expliqua-t-il. "Je ne veux pas aimer comme ça à nouveau. Personne d'autre... juste toi."

Elle sourit. "Tu seras toujours un incurable romantique." Puis elle demanda, "Tu me promets ?"

"Je te promets."

"Bien," elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, passa sur ses tempes, un léger sourire ornait son visage alors qu'elle l'embrassait brièvement. "Va maintenant." Alors que les mots franchissaient ses lèvres, ses yeux brillèrent de larmes avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux.

Chase se réveilla, aspirant l'air dans ses poumons douloureux. La douleur n'avait pas diminuer en la voyant, ni la sentir le toucher après aussi longtemps. Il avait promis. Peu importe que ce soit le fruit de son imagination, ou une vision fantomatique d'un autre monde, il avait promis. Elle avait promis qu'elle le reverrait, et Ally ne rompait jamais les promesses qu'elle lui faisait.

Il ne voulait pas rompre celle là. Il voulait vivre la vie qu'il aurait du partager avec elle, voir les choses qu'elle ne verrait jamais, et un jour, il lui raconterait tout. Il pouvait toujours sentir la pression de ses lèvres contre les siennes, un souvenir invisible d'elle qu'il garderait pour toujours.

C'était une promesse.


End file.
